Caught In The Middle
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: Beck está teniendo una crisis de identidad luego de enterarse de las macabras acciones de su padre, lo que lo llevan a preguntarse, ¿quién es él? Seis meses después, comienza a autodirigirse aquella interrogación. (Continuación de fluorescent adolescent).


Beck se miró a si mismo en el espejo y, no iba a mentir, se quería MORIR.

La imagen de su padre matando gente lo perseguía hasta en sus sueños y el sólo hecho de parecerse a el lo atormentaba de sobre manera. Pero es que ¡no podía entenderlo! ¿Cómo iba a aceptar que su figura paterna, conociéndolo, había sido el autor de la tan aclamada "masacre de Townsville? ¡No lo creería! Y tampoco lo hizo, en su momento.

Cuándo se enteró de aquél suceso que llevó a Brick a permanecer en prisión hasta el resto de sus días, no lo creyó, y tampoco quiso hacerlo. No quería creer que el hombre que había admirado toda su vida era una persona horrible, un asesino, con todas las letras.

Su madre nunca le había enseñado a quererlo, a decir verdad, ella siempre le dejó en claro que su padre había hecho algo horrible y despreciable, pero siempre le enseñó a tenerle empatía. Así como sus tías hicieron con sus primos.

Los RowdyRuff Boys eran, aunque ni el mismo lo entendería, buenos a su manera. Al madurar, el trío de villanos no se había vuelto frío y cruel, al contrario, eran jóvenes llenos de vida y alegría. No iban a decir que eran buenos, ¡pero tampoco se los podía considerar malos! Es que, a decir verdad, eran solamente generosos con los que querían, ellos se ablandaban con el cariño, es por eso que no supieron cómo lidiarlo.

Unos niños que crecen en medio de un ambiente tóxico, que les hace creer que nunca van a cambiar y que para lo único que sirven es para destruir todo lo que tocan, ¿creen que van a salir buenos? A la gente le faltaba empatía de sobremanera, los rowdys conocieron el cariño con sus primeros amigos leales, pero recién supieron lo que la palabra amor significaba a los 15-16 años, cuando se juntaron con las Powerpuff Girls.

Todo, a decir verdad, era gracias a su tía Buttercup. Al ser amiga de los mellizos, la heroína conoció a fondo no solo a los rowdys si no que también a las Powerpunk Girls. Un día, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, ella los invitó para que "descontrolen" todo y, bueno, he aquí, con hijos.

— ¡Beck, cariño, nos vamos!

— ¡Ya voy! –agarró su mochila y bajó las escaleras apurado, su madre le esperaba en la puerta con su bolso.

Abandonaron el lugar y se metieron en aquél simple auto de color rojo, él se puso los audífonos y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. El día estaba nublado y se notaba que había llovido por las marcas de las gotas en los vidrios, una de sus canciones favoritas estaba sonando: Kids With Guns.

No quiso decir que se sentía malditamente identificado, pero mierda que lo hacía. La canción hablaba sobre el mal control de armas, pero, el siempre le encontró otro sentido.

Tocó aquella marca que tenía en su cuello, al costado, la marca de Him. Había tenido la mala suerte de ser reconocido como descendiente del demonio a los meses de haber nacido. Recordó la primera vez que utilizó el fuego, su poder, por primera vez; casi quemaba la casa, sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y la única que lo paró fue su queridísima madre.

La quería mucho, no había duda. Era dulce, un poco estricta, pero para él era perfecta. Su madre fue su ídola desde que era pequeño, así como sus tías, ellas habían cambiado mucho por sus culpas y no pudo evitar sentir culpa al pensar en eso.

Vio aquél portón de la prisión de Townsville, suspiró, hace seis meses que no veía a su padre a causa de su más reciente revelación.

Beck fue el único heredero que mantuvo una relación con su padre, sus primos no supieron de la existencia de ellos hasta ya bastantes grandes, la diferencia es que Boomer siempre supo que tuvo un hijo, Butch no; eso, a su padre, lo enfadaba de sobre manera.

Recordó una vez que los escuchó pelear, le habían indicado que se vaya afuera que tenían que hablar algo, dijo que Buttercup había ido hace días porque el se lo había solicitado. Tuvieron una pelea bastante fuerte, Brick no soportaba el hecho de que su hermano no sepa de la existencia ni de sus hijas, ni de sus sobrinos y, lo peor de todo, era que él tenía que cerrar la boca al respecto.

"— Es su decisión, respetala", " — Respetar mis huevos, ¿acaso no recuerdas, Blossy, que soy un villano?".

— ¡Hijo! ¡Estás aquí! –Brick lo abrazó felizmente, el le correspondió, agradecía tener un padre y la relación que pudo mantener con él. Aún así, se sintió un poco incómodo.

— Sí –soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, su madre los miraba con amor.

— ¡Mira que grande estás! Como creces –era verdad, había cambiado bastante de la última vez que se habían visto, le sonrió.

— Sí, supongo.

— Sientense –indicó las sillas que habían junto a la mesa. Le hicimos caso –. ¿Y? ¿Cómo van? ¿La escuela?

— Bien.

— Tu madre me dijo que eres un ñoño, te pareces a ella –soltó una risa sonora en cuanto vio la cara molesta de mi madre, yo reí junto a él.

— ¡Callate! Si tu también lo eras, ¡y a voluntad propia! –se encogió de hombros.

— Qué puedo decir, necesitaba el secundario.

En la prisión, Brick había comenzado a estudiar una carrera de psicología, pero para ello tuvo que terminar el colegio en ese mismo lugar. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, Boomer estudió arquitectura, mientras que Butch estudió filosofía.

Sí, filosofía. Un profesorado.

"Le gusta mucho cuestionar las cosas, me saca de quicio" le había dicho su padre.

Se quedaron hablando por bastante tiempo, o al menos se le hizo lento, le había preguntado por sus primos, dijo que tenía ganas de conocerlos en persona aunque sabía que sus madres los matarían si lo intentaran.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, lo abrazó fuerte y derramó algunas lágrimas. El le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso paternal en la cabeza, le susurró un suave y doloroso "lo siento".

Nadie entendía más a Brick, que su hijo.

El podía entender por qué había asesinado a toda esa gente, él entendía por qué Him lo había hecho irse fuera de sí, entendía cómo perdió su consciencia al transformarse y cómo no recordaba nada de lo que hizo, cómo sus ojos se volvieron completamente vacíos y negros, así como con aquella marca. Lo entendía todo, porque el lo había sentido, sabía lo que era volverse un monstruo imparable.

Suspiró, a veces se preguntaba, ¿quién era él?

Él no era bueno, ni tampoco malo.

Él simplemente estaba _atrapado en el medio._

* * *

 **opd mora no está haciendo un song fic:000**

 **Hola! Aquí les presento la continuación de fluorescent adolescent! Y les hago una aclaración, fix you originalmente iba a ser parte de esta serie, pero como cambié muchas cosas (demasiadas) decidí que la narración de las gemelas iba a ser con otra historia, y que fix you se va a quedar cómo un pequeño borrador que pueden leer si gustan.**

 **Además, estoy planeando una long-fic para esto! Diganme si gustan que lo haga.**

 **Y eso, adiós!**

 **PD, pequeño spam, los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, especialmente Diary Of Jane que la cosa se está poniendo weeeenaaaaa**


End file.
